


Day 4: Not February 12th

by greenglowsgold



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenglowsgold/pseuds/greenglowsgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuckurt Advent 2013- Day 4:<br/>It's hard, having more than one anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Not February 12th

“No,” Kurt said for the fifth time in the last half an hour, “I don’t have a gift receipt. But I don’t want to return it, I just want to exchange it.”

The clerk shifted anxiously. “I just don’t know if we can honor…”

“It still had the tag on it,” Kurt wheedled. He held up a fancy silver ornament with the words ‘February 12th, 2013’ printed on it. “We don’t even want a different ornament; we love the ornament, it’s just that it has the wrong date.”

“We put on the wrong date?” the clerk asked.

“Yes. Or, I don’t know. It was a gift so I’m not _really_ sure what she told them, but this isn’t our anniversary.” Only a little bit of a lie.

After the clerk had left, walking off with the ornament and a thoughtful expression to ‘talk to his boss,’ Finn leaned over Kurt’s shoulder. “I mean, it kind of is, though.”

“No it’s not,” Puck said, resting his elbows against the counter. “It’s mine and Kurt’s, yeah, but it’s not _ours_.” He gestured widely around the group of three.

Finn frowned. “She meant well. She gave it to us early so we could hang it up this year. It’s not like we told her that—”

“Yes, well. Regardless of intent, I don’t know that we want it hanging on our Christmas tree like that.” Kurt patted Finn on the arm. “Not every year.”

“Guess so. You think they’ll change it.”

“Not until they actually _ask_ us what the real date is.” Puck rolled his eyes and slung an arm over Kurt’s shoulders. “You made him nervous.”

“We have the tag on,” Kurt pointed out. “And they do exchanges here.”

“I know.”

“Maybe we should tell them,” Finn said suddenly. “I mean, I just…” He fidgeted with his fingernails.

Kurt slid forward in Puck’s grasp, leaning up to land a soft kiss on Finn’s cheek. “After Christmas. Let’s just enjoy the holidays and think about it after Christmas.”

Finn smiled. “Okay.”


End file.
